


All the Sweeter

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, POV Ginny Weasley, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ginny couldn’t help but notice how stunning Narcissa looked.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	All the Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



Ginny couldn’t help but notice how stunning Narcissa looked, dressed to impress at the Ministry ball. Hunger built in Ginny’s gut for gorgeous, untouchable Narcissa. Her desire was mirrored clearly if anyone was to look close enough.

Every time the flow of the crowd brought them into orbit, Ginny could feel her breath catch with the heady mix of wanting and knowing she was wanted. Every time they spun back away from each other, it was the most blissful kind of agony.

Their hunger would not be assuaged tonight, or ever. It only made their mutual craving all the sweeter.


End file.
